epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles news with GOD DAMN HEPHAESTUS YOU CUNTS
HELLO! It is I, Hephaestus, sadly not in this season. Next season though, and I will crush Will Smith! Again! God dammit… Oh... and this is Awesome Rap Battle News, short and sweet! Hooray! Season 3 news! So, anywho, this next half of Season 3, if you can call it half, will consist of six GRAND SMACKING new battles. Is that the phrase? And I am here to inform you of them in the form of riddles. Who doesn't love riddles? Losers, that's who! ARB #28: -A truly tragic battle. Dead dogs, cousins, wives, you name it, these probably are in the tolls. These fate bound duos may be a bore in class, but in rap? Not so much. ARB #29: -Zeus vs Poseidon, the ultimate element battle. Don’t be so quick to judge it, we’re going Greek. ARB #30: -One is a tyrant with a wallet, the other a fisting professional. Both are important to childhoods. Lovely. For this one, the jungle comes to help! ARB #31: -Wild foals and electric men, these two more simple leaders are fierce examples of societies ruined. ARB #32: -One is a planet, the other is part of an equally famous group. Quite controversial musicians, something about them, often a mistranslation of their personality, is made key about them. Stay royal, my friends! ARB #33: -The finale, one club dukes it out to see who’s the best member. They’re also recruiting, but I doubt you want to join. Nothing against these great people, though! What should you look forward to? -2 remakes, 3 if you count one of a deleted battle -A duo battle -2 special guests -A royale -And a great conclusion to the first finished Season 3 in this series (hopefully)! As for Season 4... We're taking suggestions! The first two battles will be with I and that one actor guy, and two... unique... actors. But other than that, it's in your guys's hands! The rules? *Nothing ERB has done, but someone who was in an battle is A-OK *No too obscure characters, I've learned from using them too often (Like Alucard vs Zoro, and Sanji as third party in the first one, what the fuck was I thinking) *No fictional unless they're from a major series (be it in popularity or historical impact, differs by genre of fiction) *No animals or monsters unless the monster is a specific creature and humanoid (Springheel Jack, Mothman, etc. ;)) *No one who is an inanimate object *Nothing too stale! Also learned from that. *If more than a few people on here have done it already, unless I feel I can do it with my own special spin, I won't do it. *I have no general theme on characters, so any suggestion can work alright. And thus... That is all! See you tomorrow (the sexy beast who created this's birthday) for not only a romantic new battle, but a brand new Total Drama ERB! HEPHAESTUS OUT, BITCHES! And Much A6, very Wow 03:36, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts